


Hadaka Jime

by RainbowSerenity



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hair Braiding, IT'S ALL I CAN WRITE, Kissing, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSerenity/pseuds/RainbowSerenity
Summary: You thought that having Jaehee teach Zen some judo moves for his new role was perfect.
Unfortunately, you're all very easily distracted by each other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> never getting off this OT3 train lol
> 
> I originally just wanted to write a thing where they braided each other's hair and it somehow turned into this?? Baehee can kick my butt anytime tbh (the title is apparently the name of a judo move called 'Rear Naked Choke' and idk, it made me laugh and really has nothing to do with anything)

As Zen's manager, you were responsible for making sure his work was the best it could possibly be. This wasn't difficult, given how talented he was, but sometimes he just needed a little push to make certain roles believable – like how he'd once gotten riding lessons in a show where he needed to ride a horse, or etiquette lessons in a role where he needed to be _extremely_ proper.

Luckily, in his new character as a judo master, you didn't have to look far to find a teacher for him…

...Even though this teacher consistently distracted him.

“A- _hem._ ” You cleared your throat, smiling when Jaehee and Zen broke apart, both of them looking flustered, though they relaxed when they saw it was only you. “I think the mats here are supposed to be used in a _professional_ way...”

“Babe, we were just taking a break.” Zen got to his feet and made his way to you, instantly pulling you into an embrace. “A _much_ needed one, I would say.”

“Don't believe him,” Jaehee said, though there was a hint of a smile on her face as she made her way over to you two. “He's much too easily distracted today. I keep telling him that an actor needs to learn more _focus,_ but...”

“It's probably a little hard to focus when you're trying to teach him judo,” you agreed.

Zen sighed dramatically. “I'm right _here._ ”

“I know.” You smiled, finally sliding your arms around his waist. “Are you going to greet me properly now?”

“Gladly.” With a charming smile – the kind you'd so easily fallen for in the first place – Zen leaned down and captured your lips. What you'd thought would only be a simple, chaste peck quickly turned into a lingering kiss that heated your body and made your heart pound, like _you_ were the one doing judo moves out there.

This time, it was Jaehee's turn to clear her throat, though when you eventually pulled away from Zen to look at her, like you, she also had a smile on her face. “Will you allow me to greet you, too? It's been nearly a whole day since we've seen you, after all.”

You immediately hopped into Jaehee's waiting arms, the two of you laughing at Zen's huff of disappointment. Though your greeting smooch with Jaehee was much more gentle, it still made your heart pound in a different way.

God, you loved them.

But unfortunately...you also had a job to do.

“Well, now that _that's_ out of the way...” you teased, unable to resist one more peck on Jaehee's lips, “how's the training coming along?”

Zen and Jaehee glanced at each other before they spoke at the same time.

“It's going great!”

“It's so frustrating!”

You couldn't help but laugh, especially when Jaehee covered her mouth, like she couldn't believe she'd admitted out loud that Zen was anything less than perfect. “Frustrating how?”

“You said I was doing great!” Zen sounded more surprised than anything.

To your amusement, the blush that'd been on Jaehee's face since you came into the room deepened. “I mean...that...everything _else_ was great...” She coughed. “But I'm afraid your judo needs quite a bit more work.”

“Ah.” Zen winked, slinging an arm around her shoulders. “At least I can be confident about _something_ we've been doing here today, right?”

“You can always be confident about that,” she murmured, her blush intensifying.

Another giggle escaped you, but your responsible side eventually had to come out. “Have you made _any_ progress at all? The rehearsals start in three days, and the director at least wanted you to have one foot technique and one hand technique memorized.”

“Jaehee's a very good teacher,” Zen said, kissing the top of her head.

“But...” She sighed, leaning into Zen despite herself. “Judo isn't like dancing or any other sort of aerobics. There's a reason it took me several years to get my black belt, after all.”

“He doesn't need to have a black belt,” you pointed out. “Just two moves. The director said he'd be able to work with that for now. So c'mon, show me what you've learned.”

“Gladly.” Zen grinned and took Jaehee's hand, leading her more into the center of the mat. You noticed that Jaehee looked a bit apprehensive, and you couldn't help but wonder if perhaps she was simply expecting too much – it had to be fairly annoying to see someone flounder at her sport of choice, especially if that someone was Zen. And you knew Jaehee wasn't really the type to give orders, though she _had_ volunteered to do this instead of you hiring someone.

Then again, if you'd hired someone, perhaps Zen and Jaehee wouldn't have gotten so... _distracted_ all the time.

You watched the two of them murmur something to each other. Jaehee pointed towards Zen's legs, so you figured they were going to demonstrate whatever leg technique she'd taught him. You let your eyes wander a bit – after all, Zen looked incredibly handsome in his workout clothes, which clung to him from a thin sheen of sweat, and Jaehee's judo uniform seemed to give her more confidence, somehow. She'd also put her hair up in a bun, so naturally, your eyes were free to wander over her bare neck, which made you realize that you hadn't kissed the skin there in quite some time…

“ _Oof!”_

You blinked, and suddenly Zen was flat on his back, looking like he'd gotten the wind knocked out of him. His hair fanned out behind him like a cape.

“Again,” Jaehee commanded, lifting him to his feet. “The hand placement is just as important as the leg placement.”

“Like this?” Zen gripped the front of Jaehee's uniform.

“Yes. And then - ”

Though you saw Zen try and sweep his leg, Jaehee was much quicker. Her foot shot out and swept him off his feet, though her perfect grip on his shirt assured that he didn't land too hard on his back.

You had to admit, you were impressed. You'd seen Jaehee practice her judo moves lots of times, but never with Zen. It sort of made you wish that they could cast her in this production alongside him…

Zen's voice snapped you out of your daydreaming. “Ugh. My hair's getting so tangled.”

You smiled, approaching the two of them. “You should braid it. Maybe you're thinking too much about it and that's why you're not quick enough.”

“But a braid will cause waves, and then I'll have to use a straightener! I can't afford the heat damage, don't you think?”

You and Jaehee exchanged a look that was both amused and exasperated. Though you'd both long since gotten used to Zen's narcissism, sometimes it was just a _little_ too ridiculous for you to ignore. Sometimes you had to wonder if he did it on purpose.

“Zen,” you said calmly, “don't worry about it. Here.” Always prepared, you found a hair tie in your bag and motioned for him to turn around. With quick, practiced movements, you bound his hair in a loose braid, then wound it on the back of his head in bun, securing the hair tie around it.

“There.” You smiled, letting your hands slide down his back. “Now it won't get in your way. Maybe you can even get a move in on Jaehee.”

“Doubtful.”

Zen playfully made a face at Jaehee before turning to you. “Thanks, Princess.” He leaned in to kiss you, but you knew better than to let your lips open for him, or you'd be here all night otherwise.

“Come on,” you murmured, sounding a bit more breathless than you wanted. “Back to work.”

“Yes, ma'am.”

It was like that kiss gave Zen a second wind, because although Jaehee was continuously too fast for him, you could clearly tell that he was putting in even more effort than usual. The hand technique – a one-handed shoulder throw that had some complicated name you didn't catch – looked particularly impressive. Even though he didn't get a single hit in, you knew the director would like the ease in which Zen carried himself, something that could really only be acquired with lots and lots of practice.

“Okay,” you called out after another hour or so. “I think you're good to go, Zenny. The director should be pleased with this.”

“Do you really think so?” At your nod, Zen got to his feet with an easy grin, then twined his fingers with Jaehee's to help her up. “It's all because I had such a fantastic teacher.”

“Don't be ridiculous,” she replied, though the blush had returned to her face. “I may be a black belt, but I'm hardly qualified to teach. I just thought I could help you, is all.”

“And you did.” He kissed her forehead, then her nose and lips. “At least according to my lovely manager.”

“Your lovely manager is very proud of you,” you agreed. On impulse, you went behind Zen to undo the bun and braid, taking a moment to run your fingers through his luxurious hair, smiling when you visibly saw him shiver.

“Not fair, babe,” he said, trying to sound annoyed and failing miserably. “I need to shower first.”

“Need some help with that?” you teased. You couldn't quite see Zen's face, but from the sharp intake of breath, you could tell he was struggling with the beast within.

“We...we should definitely get home first.”

“Probably a good idea.” You let your hands drift from his hair as you moved to pick up his workout bag, while Jaehee smirked and went to go find her shoes, apparently having no qualms with leaving in her judo uniform without changing first.

After a moment, Zen came up to your side and took his bag – and yours as well. “You've worked hard enough today, Princess,” was his explanation when you insisted you could carry it yourself.

“So have you.” You were on one side of him and Jaehee quickly went to the other. She'd taken her bun out and her hair now flowed freely down her back. You couldn't help but stare. “A shower will be the perfect reward when we get home.”

"Are you still going to help me out with it?” he asked, sliding his free arm around your shoulders. Since the bags were on his other arm, Jaehee simply slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow.

Though he asked his question with a teasing tone of voice, a blush still formed on his face. You found it incredibly endearing that, even after all this time, Zen was still embarrassed when he said less-than-gentlemanly things in front of the two of you.

“Of course,” you answered, leaning into him. “Like I said...it'll be the perfect reward.”

And as it turned out, your shower was big enough for three.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE THEM sobs
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](http://rainbowserenity.tumblr.com) if you wanna chat~


End file.
